Jag 'Venot
|born= |died= |gender=male |height=9'11" |weight= |skin=Black-grey |eyes=Red |affiliation=* (formerly) ** * *Cleansing Blade |branch= |garrison= |unit= |rank= |title= |era= }} Jag 'Venot is a veteran who served as a special warfare operator for both the and the . Subjected to several highly experimental enhancement drugs, Jag's body grew several times larger than that of the average Sangheili and he was gifted with unusually prodigious strength and speed. Most Sangheili viewed such enhancements as blasphemous and Jag found himself ostracized by both his and mainstream Sanheili society. Only able to find a place for himself on the battlefield, Jag proved himself a formidable warrior and bore the nigh-unheard of distinction of having killed multiple in combat. Following the 's end, Jag became a wanderer and drifted from one planet to another before being recruited into Jul 'Mdama's Covenant remnant movement, though he would prove more loyal to his comrades than to the cause itself. During his service to the renewed Covenant, Jag befriended the young warrior Tuka 'Refum and the outcast Spartan Simon-G294 and later Cassandra-G006. Biography Personality and Traits Personality Prior to receiving his enhancements Jag was the model of a dutiful Sangheili officer, combining loyalty to his bloodline with an unswerving dedication to the Covenant and everything it stood for. Commended by several commanding officers for bravery in combat and receiving further acclaim for killing a Spartan in the field, Jag's career would have been a spectacular case of rapid advancement had it not been for his insistence on voicing his doubts about the crusade to exterminate humanity and questioning the callous attitude many Sangheili took towards lower-caste client races such as and . Despite such doubts, Jag considered himself "progressively devout" and believed that the gods wished for the Covenant to rely on their own scientific innovation as well as reclaimed relics in order to advance. This belief was so strong that Jag clung firmly to it after receiving his body-altering enhancements in spite of the rejection he faced from both his family and other Sangheili. Although his personal beliefs were deeply shaken by the events of the , Jag fought for the Separatist cause with the same fervor he'd devoted to the war against humanity. He hoped that with the barriers of the Covenant's strict religious interpretations removed the Sangheili could find a greater understanding of the gods' intentions through progress in the post-Covenant galaxy. Jag's faith was again misplaced. Still rejected in a Sangheili society that was now mired in factionalism and infighting, Jag lost hope in seeing the Sangheili return to glory and instead embarked on a pilgrimage in search of greater spiritual understanding. Though he was not a war monger, Jag soon realized that there was little place for him anywhere but the battlefield. Following a brief stint as a mercenary, Jag sought a return to the certainty he had once known by joining the Covenant remnant faction under Shipmaster Jul 'Mdama. Jag was quickly disappointed by the shallow remnant, which looked down on and marginalized him just as much as the other Sangheili had. Bitter and disillusioned, Jag nonetheless maintains a casual and friendly demeanor as well as a passionate hatred for injustice. In the heat of battle, he often slips into a calm, tranquil fury and is capable of enduring great pain in the pursuit of his objectives. Although he now has little love for the society that shunned and rejected him, he is a loyal friend and is devoted to his comrades Tuka 'Refum and Simon-G294, two of the only people not to despise him for what he is. Equipment During his early service to the Covenant Empire, Jag wore variants of the standard-issue used by all of the Empire's Sangheili warriors. He utilized a and earned the right to carry an into battle shortly after his promotion to . Following his physical enhancements Jag was forced to wear a specially modified combat harness due to his enormous size; the design of this harness was never perfected and it left many areas of his body exposed. His increased strength allowed him to wield such heavy weapons as the and with ease. Following the war, Jag began utilizing an adapted model of the -made . Capable of wielding the formidable weapon one-handed, Jag was known to use it in tandem with close-combat weapons such as the energy sword or . Inspired by his friendship with Simon-G294, Jag copied the rogue Spartan's penchant for heavily modifying his armor and incorporated many additional features and hidden weapons into the base frame to surprise opponents who assumed he was little more than a vicious savage. Trivia *During a covert operation on the human colony of Reach, Jag assumed the codename of "Randel Oland" for the duration of the mission. Behind the Scenes *Jag's name is an amalgamation of the words "jaeger" (German for "hunter") and "venator" (Latin for the same). Category:Sangheili